<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry pleases himself by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334020">Harry pleases himself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi Harry, M/M, Male Solo, cum, jerking off, jizz on stomach, lonely, solo masturbation, wanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry pleases himself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the gryffindor dorm room, all Harry’s class mates laid asleep while Harry was awake. Not reading like he normally would but thinking, for the last month he’d been having thoughts, romantic thoughts, not about Hermione like he usually would. Not even about any girls, it was about Ron. A few weeks ago he’d seen Ron step out of the showers naked, he saw his flaccid cock and it changed something in him, at that moment all he wanted to do was drop to his knees and suck him dry but he didn’t, he couldn’t. He was straight or so he thought, but why couldn’t he stop thinking about Ron’s penis, the way it swayed as he walked, the explosion of red hair atop it, the water from the shower dripping across the girthy edge. He was thinking about it for ages. And as he did he felt a tinge in his crotch.</p><p>His penis began to grow, he looked in horror as he had a boner for his best friend. He hadn’t got a hard on over it before just thinking about it, this was bad, he decided to just wait and see if it went away, it was there for ten minutes still throbbing still raging against the elasticity of his Underwear. He knew what he’d need to do. “Ron?” He whispered, no response, he tried again “Ron?” Still no response. He looked around and made sure everyone was fast asleep. He pulled at his waistband and unleashed his throbbing cock, it swung forward and slapped him in the stomach before settling only moving with the pulse of his bloods running through it. He winced looking at how hard it was, his cock was beautiful, 6 inches and thick, veins crept around it making the head look larger. He pulled his pants around his round ass and laid they debating whether to do it or not.</p><p>He decided he grasped his cock at the base and started jerking, his hand flew up and down as he pleasured his hard member. He was trying to stifle moans but some where creeping out, he worked up and down the cock for a minute before he turned to his nightstand and opened up a draw pumping two pumps of lotion onto his palm and getting back to it. Working himself with his lubed up hand as thoughts of his best friend filled his head. </p><p>His thoughts raced, there was him and Ron passionately kissing in potions class, both tugging at each others belts as they prepared, Ron sucking his cock, looking up at him as he filled his throat, Ron bent over a table taking Harry’s cock up his ass as he screamed moaning and finally Harry cumming across his pretty face. As this happened he sped up ready to blow his load, but then a confusing thought came to mind, these images occurred again but with Hermione.</p><p>Now he’d thought about Hermione before, hell, he even had a sock dedicated to Hermione the first two years of hogwarts but for the past month he didn’t think about her, he thought he was gay but now he was wanking to the thought of him and Hermione passionately making out as she tugged at his belt, her filling her pretty mouth with his cock wrapping her lips around the base, her over a table writhing with pleasure grabbing her small tits as Harry railed her and finally him cumming across her tight body, he was still jerking off but furiously he was twisting his hand around his rock hard cock, now as his head filled with strange thoughts, cocks, tits, ass, pussy, balls, lips. He was aroused by all of these and he couldn’t figure out why, but one final thought came to mind, Hermione and Ron both on their knees in front of him as he jerked off exploding across their faces. He knew he was close, he pulled his oversized shirt up to his chest and sped up, getting closer, closer, closer still waking but faster and faster and faster, he was close, he was gonna cum. “Oh fuck..” he said under his breath as a blast of cum shot from his cock, followed by 5 more, hot ropes of steaming cum later strewn across his stomach. As he laid there confused and cum covered. </p><p>He rolled over to get a tissue to clean off where he saw Ron, looking over and giggling, he pulled his pants up covering his softening cock, and pulled down his shirt leaving wet patches as it laid across the jizz soaked body. “It’s alright we all have lonely nights” Ron said laughing, Harry rolled over away from him, “where you moaning my name?” Ron said inquisitively.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>